1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a screen and, more particularly to a screen comprising a support supporting a screen case on a flat floor surface and a reel fastened pivotally to the inside of the screen case and rolling up a screen body. The screen is used as an advertising medium and further comprises a bracket located on the top end of the support and adapted to hold the slat at the end of the screen body outside the screen case, and a spring member adapted to reverse the reel after release of the screen body from the pulling force. The spring member is quickly installed when inserted into the reel. Further, the reel can be made subject to the desired length without changing the design of the spring member.
2. Description of the Related Art
Taiwan Patent No. 89215501 discloses a screen design with numerous drawbacks outlined as follows:
1. The two ends of the spring member 16 must be respectively hooked in a small hook hole in the end cap 15 and a small hook hole in a fixed part of the reel 13. The inconvenient installation procedure of the spring member 16 complicates the fabrication of the screen, and relatively increases the manufacturing cost of the screen.
2. When a different length of reel 14 is used, the internal axle 13 and spring member 16 must be changed accordingly. Because the axle 13 and the reel 14 must be the same in length, changing the length of the reel 14 must change the length of the axle 13. When the length of the axle 13 changed, the hooking position of the spring member 16 is also changed. Therefore, it is complicated to change the size of the reel 14.
3. The screen is unstable when placed on the floor. Because the bottom end of the telescopic tube 22 of the screen 18 is plugged into a holder base 21, which is suspended above the floor on which the screen 18 stands (see FIG. 3 of the prior art specification), the screen 18 may fall to the floor easily.